Love Rain
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: "Aku suka hujan,lalu apa pedulimu?,kau bukan siapa-siapaku"/"Aku Senpaimu dan aku tidak ingin disalahkan guru-guru karena membiarkan Kouhainya kehujanan didepan mataku"/"Putri Angsa,Putri Merak dan juga Putri Kupu-kupu...Kamura-sensei memang pintar sekali mencari model untuk pakaian buatannya..."/RnR Minna...!


Love Rain

Disclaimer:NarutoÓMasashi Kishimoto.

Pair:NarufemSasu.

Rate:T.

Warning:Typo(s),gender bender,OC,oneshoot,abal dll.

Ini fic pernah aku share di Grup di FB,bagi yang sudah tahu ini fic,lihat kelanjutannya disini saja ya.

Happy Reading J

.

.

Dia hanyalah gadis biasa yang sering kulihat didalam bus yang sama-sama kami naiki,ia selalu memakai kaca mata dan rambut hitamnya yang selalu dikuncir,banyak wanita yang memandangnya dengan pandangan mengejek dan gadis itu hanya diam dan cuek atas keadaan sekitarnya.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,siswa kelas 12-B Konoha senior High School dan dia adalah Kouhaiku yang masih duduk dikelas 11-A,disekolah pun dia juga selalu sendirian,memakan bentonya seorang diri diatas atap,aku bersembunyi dibalik tembok gudang yang letaknya diatas atap itu,memandangnya dari kejauhan.

Aku dan mungkin dirinya tersentak saat merasakan tetes-tetes air mulai berjatuhan membasahi kami,aku yang bersiap-siap turun dari atap terhenti karena melihat dirinya yang hanya diam sambil memandang keatas,membiarkan dirinya basah oleh hujan.

Lantas aku berlari menghampirinya,entah hal bodoh apa yang aku lakukan sampai-sampai membiarkan diriku sendiri basah oleh air hanya karena ingin menghampiri gadis biasa menepuk pundaknya pelan,sempat aku melihat bahunya tergoncang karena kaget lalu memandangku dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Um...sebaiknya kau segera mengeringkan dirimu,kau bisa sakit"ujarku kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal,ia memandangku datar lalu sedetik kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Aku suka hujan"jawabnya datar."lalu apa pedulimu?,kau bukan siapa-siapaku"tanyanya sengit.

Dia benar-benar tidak ada ramah-ramahnya,aku berusaha sabar lalu menarik paksa tangannya hingga kami berdua berada di ujung atas tangga,tempat yang cukup untuk mengeringkan diri.

"Apa-apaan kau?!"aku lihat wajah kesalnya memandangku.

"Aku Senpaimu dan aku tidak ingin disalahkan guru-guru karena membiarkan Kouhainya kehujanan didepan mataku"jawabku berbohong,aku juga tidak tahu dengan perasaanku sendiri.

"Cih"umpatnya lalu melepaskan kaca mata beningnya,ia memandang kerahku sejenak."Kau punya apapun saja yang terbuat dari kain yang tidak basah?"tanyanya.

"Buat apa?"tanyaku.

"Mengeringkan kaca mataku"jawabnya singkat.

Wajahnya kecewa saat aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Matamu min berapa?"tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.

"Tiga."

"Tanpa kaca mata kau masih bisa melihat kan?"tanyaku kikuk.

"Bisa"dan kami terdiam sejenak,aku memandang wajahnya dan ia tidak menyadarinya,cewek itu ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat cantik juga ya...eitss apa yang aku pikirkan sih?

"Senpai aku permisi dulu...jaa.."ujarnya pelan lalu melangkah dengan hati-hati menuruni tangga.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Oh ya...kenapa aku tidak menanyakan namanya ya?

Memang benar kata teman-temanku,aku memang bodoh, besok aku harus bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kedua teman Naruto memandang heran dirinya yang sedikit bertingkah aneh tidak seperti Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu,ia menjadi pendiam dan suka ngelamun?,apa kata dunia?

"Ada apa dengan dirimu sobat,tidak seperti biasanya!"seru Kiba lalu memukul pelan kepala pirang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa"jawab Naruto singkat lalu kembali melamun,melamunkan seseorang yang sudah 1 bulan ini ia perhatikan.

"Oh aku tahu...kau memikirkan gadis-gadis seksi di pantai saat itu kan?"tebak Kiba diikuti kikikan tertahan dari Shikamaru.

"Tidak bodoh,lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis seperti itu!"jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan gadis berambut hitam yang selalu kau ikuti itu?"pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat Naruto memandangnya kaget."Bagaiamana bisa kau tahu?"tanyanya.

"Oh ya benar juga,kita kan sering pulang bareng bodoh dan kami selalu memergokimu mengawasi gadis seleramu sedikit buruk Naruto"sahut Kiba seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang Naruto layangkan pada Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"tanya Naruto."Lagi pula dia tidak terlalu jelek-jelek amat,kau tahu nama gadis itu?"

"Kau menyukai seseorang tetapi tidak tahu namanya?"tanya Kiba dengan pandangan –Kau-orang-terbodoh-yang-pernah-aku-temui-

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu Kiba,aku hanya lupa menanyai namanya!"jawab Naruto ketus.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke,dia gadis terpintar dikelasnya,akan sulit menaklukannya karena ia terlalu pendiam"ujar Shikamaru.

"Arigatou Shika..kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik,nggak kayak dia."

"Lalu gue harus bilang WOW gitu...!"

Mereka bertiga sibuk tertawa sampai pada akhirnya mereka mendengar suara bentakan dari salah satu kios makanan.

"Kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat dong,udah pakai kacamata masih belum kelihatan juga?!"bentak siswi wanita yang kesal karena bajunya yang kotor terkena jus yang ia beli sendiri,siswi yang dibentak hanya diam.

Karena kesal diabaikan ia menarik rambut hitam orang yang dibentaknya memaksa melihat kearahnya,"Kau punya telinga dan mulutkan gadis culun sekarang cepat ganti jusku!" yang dibentak mulai mengeluarkan suara meskipun kecil.

"Maafkan aku,aku akan mengganti jusmu yang tumpah."

"Ha..ha..ha...!,mana bisa orang miskin sepertimu membelikan jus mahal ini,jangan mimpi,ayo kawan lebih baik kita pergi dari sini,mual banget lihat wajah orang miskin ini setiap hari"ujar siswi sombong itu lalu setelah melepas jambakan itu dengan kasar ia melenggang pergi.

"Adik kelas itu ada-ada saja ya...sok kaya banget disini"ujar Kiba yang tidak habis pikir tentang adik kelasnya itu.

Naruto masih terus memandang gadis yang dibentak tadi,masih melihat saat dengan pelan ia pergi keluar kantin,masih melihat saat gadis itu berhenti sejenak untuk menata rambut dan juga kacamatanya dan ia masih sanggup melihat gadis itu sampai ia benar-benar keluar sampai seruan Kiba membangunkan dirinya.

"Yang namanya orang jatuh cinta memang seperti ini ya...?"goda Kiba.

"Mungkin ya,sudah dulu ya mau menghampiri gadis itu Jaa Naa..."

"Naruto...Naruto...padahal masih ada banyak kan gadis-gadis cantik disekolah ini...kenapa malah suka sama gadis culun itu sih?"Kiba menggaruk-ngaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal heran dengan selera sahabatnya itu.

"Dan kau lebih bodoh dari gadis culun itu."

"Diam kau nanas!"

.

.

.

.

"Yah hujan...!"

"Aku nggak bawa payung lagi."

"Sekarang itu musim-musimnya hujan,makanya bawa payung setiap hari"

"Aku nebeng ya..."

"Baik-baik..."

"Gadis itu cepat sekali jalannya,aku bahkan tidak bisa mengejarnya.."curhat Naruto kepada dua sahabatnya yang hanya meng 'hm'sebagai balasannya.

"Kalian ini...aku pingin banget jadian sama gadis itu...bantu aku dong..!"

"Besok saja Naruto...aku harus segera pulang,Neesan ku pasti marah karena aku lupa memandikan anjingku..sudah dulu ya..."ujar Kiba lalu berlari menerobos hujan.

"Shikamaru..."rengek Naruto pada satu-satunya orang disampingnya.

"Aku tidak ahli dalam permasalahan cinta,maaf..."balas Shikamaru lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memasang wajah memelas.

"Kalian berdua memang benar-benar kejam...tega...dan teman-temannya...!"

Hening...

Naruto tengok sekelilingnya dan tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Srek..!

Naruto menelan ludahnya perlahan,bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat dibelakangnya,ia beranikan menoleh kebelakang dan..dan...

"Astaga kau mengagetkanku..."Naruto mengelus dadanya lega,ternyata orang dibelakangnya itu adalah gadis yang mulai menarik perhatiannya itu.

"..."tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun gadis itu berdiri disamping Naruto ya meskipun jaraknya kurang lebih 5 meter tetapi tetap saja disamping Naruto kan?

"Kau tidak membawa payung ya?,sama aku juga"ujar Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"..."

Memang benar kata Shikamaru,butuh kesabaran untuk berinteraksi dengan gadis disampingnya itu.

"Kau mengingatku?,aku akan memulai dari awal namaku Uzumaki Naruto apa benar namamu Uchiha Sasuke?"tanya Naruto lalu memandang gadis yang selalu berwajah datar itu.

"Ya,apa aku berbuat salah denganmu senpai?,kalau begitu maafkan aku..."jawab Sasuke lirih lalu menutup kedua matanya.

"Ti-Tidak kok...aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu..boleh?"Naruto bisa melihat gadis disebelahnya menegang seketika.

"Berteman?,denganku?"tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Ya...ya kalau kamu nggak mau ya nggak ap-"

"Arigatou...kau teman pertamaku senpai..."sahut Sasuke lalu memandang langit yang terus meneteskan air ketanah dibawahnya,hujan mulai redah,Sasuke dengan nekatnya menerobos hujan.

"Eh...jangan memaksakan diri...!"seru Naruto lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Jangan mengikutiku senpai...aku harus segera kerja...!"balas Sasuke dengan sedikit berteriak,karena tidak berhati-hati gadis itu pun jatuh ke aspal dingin dan membuat kaca mata satu-satunya itu pecah.

"Aku sudah bilang kan jangan memaksakan diri...ayo cepat berdiri"Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Sasuke membantu perempuan itu berdiri.

"Arigatou...maaf merepotkanmu.."ujar Sasuke pelan lalu menyambut uluran tangan Naruto,ia merutuki dirinya yang bersikap ceroboh,ia lihat kaca matanya yang telah pecah,ia masih bisa melihat dengan tanpa kaca mata tetapi tetap saja ia masih membutuhkan kaca mata itu.

Rambut Sasuke yang basah membuat gelungan yang ia buat tak terbentuk lagi membuat rambut panjang dark bluenya terlihat dimata biru dihadapannya.

Wajah kusamnya yang tersapu air hujan membuat kulit putih aslinya terlihat ditambah tidak ada lagi benda yang menutupi pesona bola mata hitamnya itu membuat Naruto terpana sendiri oleh kecantikan seorang siswa culun di KSHS itu.

"Kaca matamu rusak,lebih baik kamu nggak usah bekerja dulu hari aku akan membelikanmu kaca mata baru.."

"Tidak perlu,aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu.."tolak Sasuke halus.

"Kita kan teman...lagi pula Baasanku pemilik toko Optik diKonoha,kau cukup turuti aku aku akan mengantarmu pulang..."

"Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih padamu senpai..."

"He...he..he...aku kan orang baik..."dan Naruto bertekad akan selalu membuat Uchiha Sasuke,gadis culun bin jelek yang ternyata kecantikannya tiada tara itu bahagia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Seluruh siswa Konoha Senior High School tengah disibukan dengan kegiatan yang akan berlangsung pada tanggal 12 Juli yang bertepatan dengan hari jadi Konoha yang ke 60 tahun,Pemerintahan setempat mengadakan Carnival untuk merayakan hari jadi tersebut.

DrumBand,Dance,dan pernak-pernik lainnya akan menghiasi carnival dari KSHS dan hal yang tidak akan dilupakan adalah penentuan Maskot,tahun lalu Maskot dari KSHS adalah seorang lelaki dan sekarang Kamura-sensei -ketua penyelenggaraan Carnival KSHS- akan memilih siswi-siwi perempuannya untuk ia jadikan maskot.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan tiga orang untuk menjadi Maskot untuk sekolah kita,Maskot pertama aku membutuhkan gadis dengan tinggi sekitar 170,Maskot kedua dan ketiga dengan tinggi 165-an,aku juga membutuhkan 10 orang untuk memakai pakaian Kimono dibelakang ketiga Maskot yang aku pilih"jelas Kamura kepada seluruh anak didik perempuannya kecuali kelas 12.

"Ini nggak adil,aku juga ingin menjadi Maskot,kenapa kelas 3 nggak boleh sih?"protes Sakura,seorang siswi kelas 12-B sang primadona sekolah.

"Kelas 3 hanya bertugas membuat-membuat properti saja,lagi pula saat kau kelas satu dulu bukannya sudah aku pilih menjadi Maskot?"balas Kamura lalu kembali memilih-milih anak didiknya tanpa memperdulikan protesan Sakura.

"Saat itu aku ditunjuk menjadi maskot yang ketiga,lihat sensei..tinggiku sudah sekitar 170 an...izinkan aku ikut sensei..."pinta gadis pink itu memelas.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak..sudah Sakura kembali kekelasmu,masih banyak tugas yang kelasmu kerjakan!"perintah Kamura tanpa diganggu gugat.

"Percuma kau ngerocos nggak jelas Sakura,Kamura-sensei itu kan keras kepala"gumam Ino lalu menarik tangan Sakura menjauhi kerumunan wanita-wanita kelas 1 dan 2 itu.

"Pokoknya aku harus menjadi maskot utama bagaimanapun caranya"desis Sakura yang ternyata jauh lebih keras kepala dari pada Kamura,Ino hanya memutar bola matanya tak peduli.

"Tinggimu masih kurang!"

"Memang tinggimu sudah 170 tetapi lihat badanmu,aku butuh berat badan yang ideal!"

Kamura memandang frustasi siswi-siswi yang mengajukan dirinya sebagai maskot,untuk maskot kedua dan ketiga memang sangat mudah didapatkan tetapi khusus untuk yang pertama sangat-sangat sulit.

"Baiklah lebih baik kalian semua kembali kekelas masing-masing,nanti jam kelima aku panggil kembali"perintahnya dan tanpa menunggu lama seluruh siswa didalam aula itu membudlak keluar,ia bangkit lalu memutuskan untuk keperpustakaan untuk mencari refrensi tentang pakaian untuk maskot nanti.

Ia melihat buku yang ia cari tepat dibagian teratas rak buku,ia berusaha meraihnya tetapi usahanya nihil,suasana perpus yang sepi menyurutkannya untuk meminta tolong tetapi sebuah tangan terulur untuk mengambil buku itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kamura.

"Ini buku yang sensei cari kan,kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.."ujar siswi itu tetapi sebelum ia pergi,Kamura mencegahnya.

"Kau kelas berapa?"tanya Kamura,senyum terkembang dibibirnya.

"Saya kelas 11 sensei,"jawab siswi itu.

"Nanti jam kelima datanglah ke Aula,namamu akan kucatat yang pertama,jangan lupa untuk datang ya,aku pergi dulu,"ujar Kamura lalu ia pergi meninggalkan sangg gadis yang mulai menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku salah apa lagi sih.."gumamnya.

.

.

Kelas 12-B masih sibuk membuat replika kapal yang berukuran sedang dihalaman sekolah,sang ketua kelas dengan telaten mengarahkan teman-temannya untuk membuat kapal itu.

"Hey cewek-cewek,cepat kesini dan bantu kami mengecet gabus-gabus ini..!"perintah sang ketua kelas kepada anak perempuan yang malah sibuk ngegosip didalam kelas.

"Baik-baik..."sebagian anak perempuan telah membantu pembuatan kapan sebagian lagi masih bersikukuh menetap didalam kelas.

"Aku nggak bisa ngecat Neji...biarkan aku disini aja,bagaimana kalau nanti aku malah merusak.."pinta Sakura memelas.

"Kalau begitu namamu dan nama kalian semua yang tidak mau membantu tidak akan aku catat dalam daftar siswa yang berpartisipasi dalam Carnival ini!,kalian tahu kan apa hukuman yang akan kepala sekolah berikan kepada orang-orang seperti kalian"jelas Neji tegas lalu ia kembali menuju teman-temannya.

"Lebih baik kita turuti saja Sakura,aku nggak mau kalau sampai dihukum.."ujar Ino lalu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kelas.

"Ino-pig...!"seru Sakura kesal lalu mengikuti Ino keluar kesal ia mengecet gabus-gabus putih itu dengan cat berwarna coklat.

"Dasar anak manja..."bisik Kiba pada Naruto,pemuda berkulit tan itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Kiba.

"Untung saja aku tidak jadi menyukainya"balas Naruto lalu kembali membuat kerangka dari batang bambu.

"Dia juga nggak bakalan nerima kamu saat kamu nembak dia..khi..khi..khi.."

"Diam kau Kiba!"seru Naruto kesal,moodnya sedikit buruk karena semenjak ia dan kawan-kawannya ditugaskan membuat kapal ini,ia jadi jarang bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Oi...!"seru salah satu siswa laki-laki kelas 12-B kepada teman-temannya."Sudah pada tahu nggak siapa yang bakalan jadi maskot utama SMA kita?"

"Memangnya siapa?"tanya Sakura yang antara tertarik dan tidak tertarik dalam hal Maskot.

"Gadis culun itu yang bakalan jadi maskot utama!"jawab siswa itu dan membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi 12-B menjadi heboh.

"Kau bercanda?,gadis culun itu menjadi maskot?"

"Nggak mungkin ah..apa sih yang dipikirkan Kamura-sensei..."

"Ya kau bohong,nggak mungkin gadis culun,miskin,dekil itu menjadi maskot!"teriak Sakura tak terima.

"Aku tadi lewat Aula dan Kamura-sensei mengumumkan hal tersebut,Argh..bagaimana kalau sekolah kita kalah gara-gara cewek culun itu!"

Disaat semua pada protes kepada keputusan Kamura,Naruto tersenyum senang lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Benar yang dikatan dia...bagaimana kalau sekolah kita kalah.."gumam Kiba,Naruto menepuk bahunya lalu dengan mantap ia berkata.

"Percaya padaku kalau ia gadis yang sangat cantik...aku yakin seluruh siswa KSHS akan mencabut kata-kata mereka saat melihatnya nanti.."

Ahh...Naruto jadi tidak sabar melihat sosok wanita idamannya akan menjelma menjadi malaikat dihadapan seluruh orang yang melihat penampilannya nanti.

"Neji...!,aku izin kekamar mandi dulu ya...!"serunya pada Neji.

"Hm,jangan lama-lama"dan Naruto pun pergi bukan untuk kekamar mandi tetapi untuk menemui pujaan hatinya,Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Atap sekolah menjadi tujuan Naruto saat ini,ia yakin Sasuke ada disana,memakan bekalnya benar saja gadis itu memang berada diatap tanpa membawa bekalnya.

"Tumben nggak makan?"tanyanya dan itu membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi melamun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Naruto yang berjalan kearah dirinya.

"Nggak bawa bekal senpai...kenapa senpai kesini?,bukannya kelas senpai masih ada tugas ya?"tanya mendudukan dirinya disamping Sasuke.

"Aku sudah kerja dari tadi,aku mau istirahat dulu...kau mau menemani aku disini kan?"pinta Naruto,Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau bel masuk sudah berbunyi,aku akan meninggalkanmu.."jawabnya.

"Sampai tanggal 12 nanti tidak akan ada pelajaran,oh ya ngomong-ngomong kamu ditunjuk menjadi Maskot utama ya?"

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya,"Banyak yang tidak suka kalau aku menjadi Maskot,kata Kamura-sensei aku sangat cocok menjadi Maskot utama karena tinggiku tetapi wajahku saja jelek,KSHS bisa kalah gara-gara aku dan semakin banyak orang yang akan membenciku"jawabnya,itu yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan, saat ia diminta menjadi Maskot oleh senseinya itu,ia sempat menolak,tetapi karena Kamura mengancam akan meminta kepala sekolah mencabut beasiswanya ia akhirnya menurutinya juga,guru yang cukup licik.

"Kau cantik kok,Percaya Diri saja...aku yakin semua orang akan terpukau akan kecantikanmu Sasuke..."ujar Naruto memberi semangat pada Sasuke,dalam hati ia telah berteriak kegirangan karena kegiatan PDKT nya telah berjalan sangat mulus.

"Ya...arigatou senpai..."ucap Sasuke tulus,ia tidak tahu akan jadi apa sekarang kalau sebelumnya ia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto,senpainya itu penyemangat bagi dirinya.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto,aku terlihat tua kalau kau memanggilku senpai"pinta Naruto sambil terkikik.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil memandang Naruto,"Arigatou...Naruto..."

Dan mereka pun asik mengobrol tanpa menyadari bel pulang telah berkumandang.

"Astaga..!,aku bisa dimarahi Neji nih..Sasuke kau pulang duluan ya..besok pagi kita bertemu di halte bus ya..!"seru Naruto lalu dengan cepat ia berlari menuruni tangga menuju kelasnya,ia yakin akan dibabat oleh ketua kelasnya yang galak itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan santai menuju kelasnya,saat ia memasuki kelas banyak sepasang mata memandangnya sinis dan melecehkan tetapi ia sudah sangat biasa dengan pandangan seperti itu.

"Huh..mentang-mentang dijadiin Maskot aja sudah belagu,dasar sudah miskin,culun,belagu lagi...ayo kita habisi aja..!"dan Sasuke berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan tangannya saat siswa maupun siswi sekelasnya,melemparinya dengan telur,tepung,air,penghapus,batu,kerikil dan benda lain yang ada didekat puas melempari Sasuke,mereka semua pergi meninggalkan kelas yang sekarang sudah kosong melompong itu.

Lengan tangannya berdarah,ia memang berusaha melindungi wajahnya,ia tidak ingin kerikil-kerikil itu mengenai kaca mata yang khusus Naruto berikan kepada dirinya.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba,seluruh siswa dan siswi KSHS semakin dibuat sibuk dengan hal ini.

Suara pasukan-pasukan drumband yang berlatih telah berkumandang,lalu pertunjukan-pertunjukan lainnya akan ditampilkan untuk memeriahkan hari jadi Konoha.

Diruang ganti,para pasukan berkimono baik laki-laki dan perempuan telah dirias dengan apik,penari tradisional dan juga modern tidak ketinggalan.

"Kenapa kamu harus menutupi wajah putihmu ini sih dik...kalau aku jadi kamu,aku dengan bangga melihatkannya pada semua orang.."ujar seorang wanita yang mendaoat bagian merias Sasuke sang maskot utama.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Oke...sempurna...dik Sasuke benar-benar cantik...tidak apa-apa kan kalau kamu nggak pakai kaca mata untuk sementara?"tanya wanita perias itu,Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita keluar,aku akan memakaikan mahkotanya diluar saja"ajak wanita itu lalu membantu Sasuke berjalan dengan menggulung ekor gaunnya agar tidak membuat Sasuke terjatuh.

Gaun angsa berwarna putih dan biru melekat ditubuhnya,dengan sayap putih yang besar,rambutnya yang dibiarkan terjuntai kedepan,poninya yang dibelah pinggir,ia sudah bagaikan dewi yang turun dari langit.

"Nah...kau sudah seperti putri angsa beneran dik..."puji wanita itu sesaat setelah ia memakaikan mahkota besar di kepala Sasuke.

"Arigatou..."ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Baiklah...ayo-ayo...ketiga maskot KSHS harus berfoto bersama...!"seru Kamura yang baru datang,ia terpana melihat perubahan Sasuke yang sangat drastis.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau tidak sejelek yang orang-orang nilai"komentar Kamura,dirinya sedikit heran kenapa gadis didepannya ini harus menutupi wajah indahnya ini.

"Saya tidak yakin kalau ini wajah saya sendiri,saya seperti tidak mengenal diri saya sendiri.."ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum malu,ia memang benar-benar tidak percaya kalau seorang gadis bergaun angsa ini adalah dirinya yang sangat jelek.

"Kau ini...ya sudah ayo kita siap-siap di pusat kota,acaranya sudah akan jamin seluruh siswa yang melihatmu akan langsung jatuh hati seketika"mendengar pernyataan dari guru yang paling cantik di KSHS itu membuat Sasuke menjadi gugup plus kikuk.

"Baiklah...formasi Carnival dari Konoha Senior High School,Maskot pertama sebagai pemimpin,Maskot kedua yang membawa nomer,Maskot ketiga,lalu disusul rombongan DrumBand lalu rombongan siswa dan siswi berpakain kimono,lalu tarian tradisional dan juga modern,yang terakhir properti-properti penghias carnival karya anak kelas 3,yang menjuri Carnival ini adalah pemimpin Konoha,buat pemimpin Konoha bangga dengan sekolah kita...!"ujar sang pembina carnival,"kalian semua harus semangat...!"

"Yeah...!"

Sasuke yang sebelumnya telah ditunjukan rute carnival mulai berjalan dengan penuh keanggunan ditengah orang yang berbondong-bondong melihat penampilan dari sekolah paling terkenal se-Konoha wartawan,photografer dan juga masyarakat sekitar sibuk meliput dan memfoto peserta Carnival di KSHS itu khusunya ketiga maskot yang menarik perhatian para penonton.

"Putri Angsa,Putri Merak dan juga Putri Kupu-kupu...Kamura-sensei memang pintar sekali mencari model untuk pakaian buatannya..."ujar Kiba,matanya benar-benar segar saat melihat penampilan putir-putri cantik dari seluruh sekolahan se-Konoha itu,"Oi..kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?"

Naruto sibuk memfoto sang putri Angsa pujaan hatinya tanpa memperdulikan omongan Kiba,saat sang maskot mulai berjalan ia juga dengan cepat mengikuti langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang ditabraknya.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja dia di tempat finishnya dari pada capek ngejar terus..dasar orang yang dimabuk cinta..."ejek Kiba tanpa diperdulikan Naruto yang masih setia dengan kegiatannya.

"Benar apa yang aku katakan kan Kiba?,banyak orang yang terpukau dengan kecantikan Sasuke?,termasuk dirimu..iya kan..?"balas Naruto dan memang benar saja,Kiba dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Dia tetap jelek..siapa juga yang bilang dia cantik?!"sanggah Kiba.

"Jangan berbohong,tetapi awas saja kalau sampai merebut dirinya dariku..."balas Naruto lalu kembali memfoto perserta Carnival dari sekolah-sekolah yang lain.

"Huh belum tentu juga kalau dia juga sama kamu...!"

"Aku akan membuatnya suka denganku,gitu aja kok repot"

"Argh sudahlah...lebih baik kita ketempat finishnya saja!"

/\\\\\\\\

Rombongan peserta Carnival KSHS telah sampai di garis finish-kembali kepusat kota- tepat pada jam 5 sore,sekitar 3 jam mereka menepuh jarak yang lumayan jauh itu tetapi semangat membuat mereka dengan senang hati melaksanakannya.

Sang putir angsa yang sayapnya telah dilepas dari tubuhnya terduduk sendiri dibangku yang berada ditaman,wajahnya menyiratkan rasa lelah yang sangat,ia akan memejamkan matanya sejenak saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Ah..Naruto..."pemuda pirang itu hanya meringis lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Sasuke.

"Tadi...kau benar-benar cantik...semua orang mengangumi penampilanmu"ujar Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Arigatou Naruto...kalau kau tidak memberiku semangat mana mau aku berpenampilan seperti ini,pakiannya terlalu terbuka,sepatu dengan hak 10 cm yang membuat kakiku pegal-pegal belum lagi pundakku yang harus menahan beban sayap yang besar dan juga berat"

Naruto senang sekali Sasuke mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada dirinya,ia akan membuat Sasuke senyaman mungkin dengan keberadaannya.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"tanya Sasuke yang ternyata menyadari kalau sedari tadi Naruto memandang kearah dirinya tanpa jedah.

Naruto mengaruk kepalanya Salting,wajahnya bersemu malu karena ketahuan memandangi Sasuke,"Tidak..tidak..um...mau nggak berfoto denganku?"pintanya.

"Berfoto...denganku...nggak salah ya...?"

"Nggak..ayo kita berfoto bersama,kau dan aku..mau tidak?"

"Jangan ejek aku kalau nanti hasilnya jelek,Naruto..."

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu sih...aku yang tampan ini berfoto dengan putri angsa yang cantik...hasilnya pasti sangat bagus"

"Kau ini ada-ada saja Naruto...baiklah tapi cuma satu kali ya"

"Iya satu...satu dikali sepuluh Ok?"

"Nggak,cuma satu-kali-saja..."

"Baik-baik..."

Dan malam harinya,Naruto langsung mengupload foto dirinya dan juga Sasuke di jejaring sosila ,Twitter dan juga Instagram.

"Aku bertemu dengan putri Angsa dan mengajaknya berfoto",itu status yang ia tulis dijejaring sosial miliknya,banyak yang bertanya apakah sang putir angsa adalah kekasihnya dan ia dengan senang hati menjawab-

"Dia bukan kekasihku...tapi calon istri masa depanku"

.

.

.

Aku langsung memajang foto itu dikamarku,aku jadikan wallpaper di HandPhone dan Laptopku,aku benar-benar seperti seorang Sasu-Holic tetapi aku tak peduli karena aku memang benar-benar ini setelah pertandingan basket yang akan aku hadapi,aku berencana menyatakan cintaku padanya,aku tahu ini terlalu cepat tetapi bagaimana ya...aku sudah benar-benar menginginkan dirinya menjadi milikku,hanya milikku.

Terdengar seram ya...cinta memang sudah membuatku gila.

"Woy jangan ngelamun aja..pertandingan sudah dimulai nih!"seru Lee,sang kapten basket tak membalas apa-apa hanya mengikutinya dalam diam,aku arahkan pandanganku kebangku penonton mencari sosok dirinya diantara banyak orang yang melihat pertandingan sekolahku melawan sekolah dari Konoha lainnya namun nihil,aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali,padahal ia sudah berjanji akan melihat pertandingan terakhirku di SMA ini karena tinggal 5 bulan lagi aku akan segera lulus.

Pertandingan telah mulai,aku mencoba berkonsentrasi terhadap pertandingan dan mencoba mengenyahkan bayangan dirinya dan ternyata tanpa kusadari ia melihat pertandinganku secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kyaaa...!,Naruto-senpai keren...!"

Ini bukan ucapan Sasuke kok,aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan dia berteriak lebay seperti itu.

Itu teriakan dari adik-adik kelasku,baru tahu ya kalau aku ini memang keren,tidak sedikit cewek-cewek yang dulu membenciku ikut meneriaki diriku.

Kyyaa Naruto keren,Naruto cool,Naruto the best dan lain-lainnya yang membuatku muak dengan menyukaiku hanya dari luarnya saja,coba kalau aku kembali menjadi jelek,mereka pasti akan mencabut pujian mereka terhadapku.

"Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh team Shinobi dari Konoha Senior High School...!"

Seluruh penonton pendukung KSHS berseru kesenangan,aku bangga bisa mengharumkan nama KSHS untuk yang terakhir kalinya,aku lirik dirinya yang hanya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan aku pun membalasnya dengan mengacungkan jari jempol tanganku bangga.

Tiba-tiba Sakura datang kepadaku dan memberiku handuk dan juga botol air,aku memandangnya bertanya.

"Untukmu,terima kasih sudah memenangkan pertandingan untuk sekolah"jawabnya sembari tersenyum manis,aku mengambil minuman itu lalu meminumnya tanpa memperdulikan kehadirannya,dia mencoba membersihkan keringatku dengan handuk ditangannya tetapi dengan cepat aku menepisnya.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu Naruto?,aku mau mengelap keringatmu kok..."protesnya kesal,aku juga memandangnya kesal.

"Terima kasih untuk minumnya tetapi maaf-maaf saja,jangan sok perhatian kepadaku Sakura...aku pergi dulu"balasku datar lalu berlari kecil menuju tempat persembunyian Sasuke,dia memandangku tertegun..yah baru kali ini aku memanggillnya tanpa embel-embel 'Chan' dibelakang namanya.

.

.

"Kenapa harus sembunyi dibelakang pohon sih?,kau bisa langsung melihatku dibangku penonton kan?"tanya Naruto heran,ia pandangi gadis yang sedikit merubah penampilannya atas desakan Kamura-sensei itu.

"Disana panas,aku suka melihat dari sini"jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto tahu kalau itu bohong tetapi ia tidak mau membahasnya,pandangannya jatuh pada tangan Sasuke yang memegang handuk biru yang mengetahui hal itu dengan cepat menyembunyikan tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Kau mengelap keringatku ya...Sa-Su-Ke..."goda Naruto dan dengan suksesnya ia mendapat deathglare dari gadis dingin itu.

"Si-Siapa yang mau mengelapmu...ini...ini...buat aku sendiri kok,tadi kan kelasku habis pelajaran olah raga"sanggah Sasuke salah tingkah.

Naruto pura-pura kecewa,"Yah padahal aku ingin sekali kau yang mengelap keringatku Sasuke...pakai handukmu untuk mengelapku ya..pliss...pliss.."pintanya sedikit merajuk,Sasuke memandangnya kesal.

"Kenapa harus aku?,kenapa nggak Sakura-senpai saja tadi?"tanyanya.

"Aku maunya sama kamu,ini perintah dari senpaimu..Sasuke..."jawab Naruto memaksa,dengan terpaksa Sasuke dengan tangan bergetar menyentuh dahi dan juga pipi Naruto dengan kain handuk itu lalu mengelapnya pelan,pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu,mata biru itu mencoba menyelam kedalam derasnya lautan hitam didepannya,mencari cinta didalam mata beiris hitam itu.

Tik..tik..tik...

Terdengar suara gemuruh siswa dan siswi yang berlarian saat rintik-rintik air hujan mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi.

"Wah hujan...ayo kita berteduh di gedung sekolah saja.."ujar Naruto lalu menarik tangan kanan Sasuke yang mengelap pipinya tadi menuju gedung sekolah,hujan semakin deras membahasahi halaman sekolah mereka.

'Kenapa ada acara hujan segala seh..?,jadi batalkan nembak Sasuke.."gerutu Naruto dalam hati,padahal tadi ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke.

"Um...Naruto..?"suara itu membuat Naruto menengok kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini sudah waktunya pulang,aku permisi dulu ya.."pamit Sasuke lalu ia akan membalikkan badannya sebelum sebuah tangan memegang tangannya mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Memangnya kau membawa payung?"Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku nebeng ya..he...he..he...he...tunggu aku disini ya..!"dan sekali lagi Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bosan,kesal dan senang?

Skip Time

Naruto berjalan berdua dengan Sasuke dengan menggunakan payung sebagai pelindung mereka berdua dari derasnya hujan yang mengguyur Konoha,rasanya Naruto ingin sekali mengabadikan hal ini di Kamera LGR nya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau pulang sendirian?"tanya Naruto setelah ia melihat rumahnya yang semakin dekat,rumah yang ditinggali Sasuke masih beberapa blok lagi setelah rumah Naruto.

"Tak apa,aku juga setelah ini ketempat kerjaku,aku duluan ya.."jawab Sasuke lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tunggu!"ia menghentikan langkahnya tanpa melihat Naruto."Besok saat pulang sekolah temui aku diatap sekolah,ini penting sekali..."ia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

'Besok aku harus benar-benar menyatakan cintaku,semoga saja aku tidak ditolak.."batin Naruto.

\\\\\\\\/

"Baiklah sampai disini dulu pelajaran hari ini,selamat beraktifitas"ujar wali kelas 11-A kepada muridnya.

Sasuke dengan cepat membereskan buku dan peralatan sekolah lainnya kedalam tasnya,ia dengan perlahan keluar ruang kelasnya menuju tempat yang Naruto janjikan.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat kakak kelasnya yang terkenal kesombongannya menghadang jalannya bersama rombongan wanita-wanita disekolahnya.

"Mau kemana kau?"tanya Sakura sinis,Sasuke memandangnya dingin.

"Itu bukan urusanmu,biarkan aku lewat sekarang juga"balasnya.

Sakura mendekatinya lalu menjambak rambut hitamnya yang terkuncir membuat kunciran itu terlepas dari rambutnya,"Oh..aku tahu kalau kamu mau menemui Naruto kan?,aku peringatkan ya...dia adalah kekasihku dan jangan coba-coba kau merebutnya dariku,anak culun!"perintahnya.

Sasuke tidak membalas perlakuan Sakura,ia biarkan senpai yang lebih pendek darinya itu menjabak rambutnya,"Siapa juga yang akan merebut kekasihmu dan memangnya Naruto-senpai itu kekasihmu ya?,bukannya yang aku tahu saat kau berada di kelas 11 kau menolak Naruto-senpai dan mengejeknya ditengah lapangan,aku memang miskin dan culun seperti yang aku bicarakan tetapi aku tidak bodoh,Sakura-senpai"ujarnya dingin,mulai sekarang ia akan mencoba sedikit berani melawan orang yang telah menindasnya.

Sakura menatapnya geram,"K-Kau...!"

PLAK...!

"Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu padaku anak miskin...!,orang rendahan sepertimu tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu padaku...anak orang gembel sepertimu juga tidak pantas berada didekat Naruto!"

PLAK...!

"Juga tidak pantas bersekolah di sekolah mahal ini,kamu nyadar nggak sih kalau kamu ini miskin,gembel yang menjijikan yang suka bergaul dengan sampah?!,apa sih pekerjaan orang tuamu sampai-sampai mempunyai anak sama persisnya seperti sampah..oh aku tahu orang tuamu itu pemulung ya..!"

Semua orang bahkan Ino yang sahabat sehidup sematinya Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan kasar yang menyinggung itu.

Sasuke memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas terkena tamparan dua kali oleh Sakura,sudut bibrinya berdarah tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya sakit.

Hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan Sakura kepadanya,Sakura sudah benar-benar keterlaluan,ia boleh-boleh saja mengejeknya tiada henti tetapi jangan kedua orang tuanya.

Ayahnya seorang guru dan Ibunya seorang pegawai roti dipusat Konoha,keduanya meninggal saat kebakaran melanda rumahnya dan rumah penduduk sekitar dahulu,sejak saat itu ia memutuskan untuk menempati rumah kontrakkan dan mencari uang untuk membayar kontrak kan itu.

"Jadilah anak yang baik...jangan pedulikan orang yang mengejek kehidupan kita,kau harus kuat Sasuke..."

Sudah 5 tahun lamanya ia menanggung beban itu,ia akan bersikap tegar pada semua orang yang mengejek-ngejek dirinya tetapi tadi ucapan Sakura benar-benar keterlaluan,tanpa sadar air mata yang lama tidak keluar itu meluncur dengan derasnya membasahi pipi putih itu,wajahnya tak terlihat tertutup rambut panjangnya tetapi mereka-mereka tahu saat melihat bahu itu bergetar dengan hebatnya.

"A-Aku..."Sasuke mencoba berbicara,"Hanya ingin mempunyai teman,walaupun aku miskin aku masih tetap seorang manusia yang sama seperti kalian...kalian boleh mengejek diriku sepuasnya,kalian bebas menginjak-injak harga diriku..tapi aku mohon..."tangisannya semakin lama semakin deras,"Jangan kaitkan itu semua dengan orang tuaku...orang tuaku tidak serendah yang kau bicarakan senpai..."lanjutnya dengan suara parau,semuanya terdiam.

Sakura akan membalasnya sebelum sebuah suara menghantikan perbuatannya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai Sakura..."gumam orang itu lalu setelah membantu Sasuke berdiri ia pergi bersama sang Uchiha.

"Kuso..!"geram Sakura kesal

.

.

.

.

.

Suara isakan masih terdengar dipenjuru atap sekolah itu,pemuda berambut pirang itu tak kuasa melihat gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu menangis dihadapannya,ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat.

"Sakura itu memang gadis brengsek,jangan dengarkan ucapannya"ujarnya lembut,ia usap pipi putih itu dengan tangan tan nya,menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi itu.

"..."

Naruto tanpa pikir panjang lagi memeluk gadis yang sangat tampan rapuh itu,membiarkan baju gakuennya basah terkena air mata dari gadis yang usap puncak kepala Sasuke lalu mengecup dahinya lama,"Sudah...melihatmu menangis membuatku ingin menangis juga,kau tidak ingin aku menangis bukan?,ayolah senyum...senyum.."

Sasuke dengan cepat melepas pelukan itu lalu mengusap air matanya matanya,"Maaf.."ujarnya pelan lalu ia tersenyum.

"Nah gitu dong...kamu lebih cantik kalau tersenyum..."balas Naruto lalu setelah itu suasana menjadi hening.

"Oh ya...kau menyuruhku keatap kan kemarin,ada hal penting apa?"pertanyaan Sasuke membuat pipi Naruto bersemu kemerahan,"Kau sakit?"tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku tidak sakit kok..um...aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu"ujar Naruto gugup.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau panjang lebar atau langsung to the point?"tanya Naruto ganti,Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku sih lebih suka to the po-"

"Aku menyukaimu Uchiha Sasuke,berniat menjalin hubungan?"Sasuke terdiam seketika.

"Bu-Bukannya kau pacarnya Sakura-senpai?,tadi ia mengatakannya...padaku...?"tanya Sasuke terbata,ia sangat berharap kalau itu semua tidak benar.

"Dia pacarku?,aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada wanita brengsek seperti dia...jadi..bagaimana?"jantung Naruto berdegup kencang,memandang Sasuke yang menundukan wajahnya darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan ini...tetapi aku selalu merasa nyaman dan bahagia saat bersama dirimu..."ujar Sasuke tak kalah gugup.

Naruto memegang pundaknya lalu tersenyum secerah matahari,"Itu tandanya kau mulai menyukai kehadiranku Sasuke...aku akan berusaha membuat rasa cintamu kepadaku sebesar rasa cintaku padamu..."balasnya.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut saat melihat kedua wajah mereka saling berdekatan,entah sihir apa yang membuatnya menutup mata saat merasakan bibir mungilnya disentuh pelan oleh bibir yang sedikit lebih kasar ...ia menikmati itu semua...menikmati ciuman yang memabukkan itu tanpa menyadari hujan yang lagi-lagi mengguyur mereka berdua.

"Kita jadi basah Suke..."

"Tak apa,aku suka hujan kok."

"Dari pada kita sakit lebih baik kita berteduh saja...aku sedikit tak suka hujan.."

"Kau tidak menyadarinya ya?"

"Menyadari apa?"

"Hn,kau memang dobe..Naru-senpai.."

"Aku tak tahu maksudmu tetapi kalau kau masih tetap mau berhujan-hujanan aku akan menemanimu kok...Sasu-Chan~"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel Chan!"

"Iya...Iya...Sasu-Koi..~"

"Naruto!"

Naruto tahu apa maksud perkataan Sasuke,ya...kedua orang itu menyukai hujan,mereka berterima kasih pada hujan..karena hujanlah mereka bertemu dan karena hujanlah mereka memasuki hubungan yang lebih jauh dari sebuah pertemanan,menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

FIN

.

Wuoh..!,Fanfic panjang pertamaku nih...entah kenapa aku suka banget adegan ciuman dibawah guyuran air hujan...

Aku tahu ini idenya pasaran banget

Yang sudah baca ini dimohon untuk mereview ya...

Akasaka Kirachiha


End file.
